A hero's return
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash returns from five years of training


**A hero's return**

Ash Ketchum had been gone training for 3 years. Ash had gone back through all the regions and captured many new Pokemon. Ash in Kanto raised an Alakazam, Arcanine, Dodrio, Fearow, Hypno, Jolteon, Flareon, Poliwrath, Cloyster, Starmie, Golem, Dugtrio, Marowak, Kangskhan, Chansey, Parasect, Victreebel, Dragonite, Hitmonchan, Machamp, Clefable, Electrode, Arbok and Seaking. Ash also met his old Butterfree, Pidgeot, Primeape, Lapras, Gengar and Squirtle back. Ash also found Mewtwo and the clone Gyarados, Pikachu, Meowth, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Venusaur, Blastiose, Charizard, Sandslash, Ninetails, Vulpix, Psyduck, Golduck, Vaporeon, Seadra, Tentacruel, Nidoqueen, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot, Rhyhorn, Scyther, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Dewgong and Rapidash. Ash had also gone through Johto he had captured a raised an Ampharos, Ledian, Espeon, Umbreon, Lanturn, Steelix, Skarmory, Octillery, Blissey, Girafarig, Xatu, Shuckle, Foretress, Miltank, Mantine, Hitmontop, and Wobbufett. Ash also got the Tyranitar, Larvitar, Houndour (pack) and Slowking (Orange Islands).

Ash also went to Hoenn and raised a Swampert, Blaziken, Mighytena (shiny), Peliper, Tropius, Breloom, Slaking, Delcatty, Medicham, Minun, Plusle, Manectric, Gorobyss, Huntail, Relicanth, Dustox, Beutifly, Wishcash, Camerupt, Sharpedo, Cacturne, Cradily, Armaldo, Shiftry, Gardevoir, Grumpig (one he helped), Milotic, Castform, Lunatone, Solrock, Salamence, Flygon (he helped), Absol, Luvdisc and Metagross.

Ash also went back through Sinnoh he raised a Magmoratar, Gastrodon (blue), Electivire, Rampardos, Bastiodon, Roserade, Bronzong, Cherim, Abomasnow, Mamoswine, Weavile, Lickilicky, Dusknoir, Lucario (he helped), Magnezone, Probopass, Luminneon, Bibarel and Bidoof family he helped, Hippowdon (he helped when Hippopotas), Frosslass, Honchkrow, Mismagius, Drifblim, Drapion, Toxicroak, Carnivine and Vespiquen.

Ash had also gone to the Cannalave city Sewers and got the Luxio, Whismur, Nidoran (male now Nidoking), Then Nidoran (group of each), Rattata (group) One was now Raticate, Mothim, Koffing, Spheal (group One now Walrein), Teddiursa (group one Ursaring), Venonat (group one Venomoth), Zubat (group one Crobat) and of course the Wailord he helped the pokemon get out.

Ash then went back to Unova and raised a Hydreigon, Bisharp. Durant, Heatmor, Swoobat, Zebstrika, Sawk, Throh, Conkledurr, Stoutland, Basculin (Red), Jellicent (male), Emolga, Eelektross, Sigilyph, Maractus, Liepard, Sawsbuck, Beartic, Vanniluxe, Farrathorn, Cryogonal, Druddigon, Meinsaho, Scolopide, Musharna, Crustle, Haxorus, Reuniclus, Gothitelle, Braviary, Mandibuzz and Liligant. Ash had also got the Zoroua and Zoroark from Crown city and the Darumaka and Darmanitan he helped joined his team too. Ash also got the Cottenee he helped.

Ash also went to Kalos he raised Clawitzer, Dragalge (Skrelp he helped), Tyrantrum, Villvion, Delphox, Sylveon, Pangoro, Malamar, Gourgeist, Trevnant (shiny), Gogoat, Barbaricle, Aeigslash, Klefkei, Slurpuff and Aromatise.

Ash also went back to Nebel Plateau and caught the Heloptile, Amaura, Litwick, Gulpin, Stunky, Buneary, Chesnaught, Wormadam, Patrat, Watchog, Munchlax, Sentret, Aron, Marill, Psyduck, Kirlia, Zigzagoon, Minccino, Drilbur, Litleo, Espurr, Claydol and Altaria. Ash had managed to get all of the pokemon from this group to evolve too. Kirlia was a proud and strong Gallade. Ash also got Greninja back with Goodra and the Florges, Floette, Aridos, Pinsir, Carbink (group), Seviper, Yanmega, Quagsire (group), Wooper (group), Lotad (group one Ludicolo) and Beedrill. Ash also went

Ash also went to Alola and raised a Primarina, Minior, Dhelmise, Toxapex, Alolan Ninetails, Alolan Sandslash, Alolan Marowak, Mudsdale, Crabominable, Toucannon, Araquanid, Gollsipod, Pallosand, Ribombee, Drampa, Turtonator, Tsreena, Togedmaru, Alolan Golem, Shiinotic, Lurantis, Sallazle, Bewar, Comfey, Oranguru, Passimian, Silvally and Solgelao.

Ash had also built his base on New Island and currently had all the pokemon from Pikachu (original) to Solgelao waiting for him to tell his plan. Ash's Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Bulbasaur (natural), Squirtle (natural), Charizard (Natural) all looked at each-other worried. Ash's group then waited as Ash stood up.

''Everyone we have trained here for 3 years and when in the regions we won the league and beat the league, elite four and champions now we can go and see my old friends. I hope they don't become angry or ask to many questions.'' Ash said. ''Also we have a new friend who Lycanroc and Noivern rescued.'' Ash said gesturing to the two Pokemon. Lycanroc and Noivern went to him.

Ash then gestured to the small doors. Mewtwo used confusion to open them. The two pokemon went into the room. Bringing out an odd coloured Eevee. Ash's Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Sylveon, Espeon and Umbreon eyed the other and made a silent promise to help. Ash then prepared for the next few days as he was gonna show himself to his old friends.

 **5 days later**

Ash then stood at the entrence to his base on New Island. He saw a small vessel on board was Brock, Misty, May, Serena, Clemont, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Lillie, Gladion, Kukui, Lana, Dawn, Oak, Gary and Delia. Ash had Pikachu on his shoulder looking. Out at the boat.

''HEY GUYS.'' Ash yelled out. The others on the boat looked at him. Not with anger or anything however the boat was still far out so many assumed it was sea noise. Then the boat pulled to New Island and then Ash's friends jaw's dropped at him.

''ASH YOUR ALIVE.'' Was the reaction as they didn't know where he had gone.

Ash then walked the others back inside. They were amazed. Ash's original pokemon of Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Primeape, Gengar, Lapras, Kingler, Tauros, Butterfree, Snorlax, Muk, Pidgeot, Feraligatr, Meganium, Typhlosion, Heracross, Donphan, Noctowl, Sceptile, Swellow, Torkoal, Glalie, Crawdawnt, Torterra, Garchomp, Infernape, Staraptor, Floatzel, Gliscor, Krookodile, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Unfeazent, Levanny, Seismatoad, Gigalith, Noivern, Greninja, Goodra, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Lycanroc, Decidueye, Incineroar, Neganda and Mudsdale. All stood waiting for Ash's friends.

Then the new Pokemon formed ranks too. All his friends were preparing too catch up then Gary walked over.

''Ash wanna have a battle one on one.'' Gary challenged instantly. All the others looked at him.

''Sure. What kind of battle field water, ice, rock or grass.'' Ash asked his old rival.

''Normal.'' Gary said. The two walked to the training area and saw a field and battle area ready.

''I choose you Skarmory.'' Gary said throwing the steel flying type out. Ash then went to his pokemon.

''Go Houndoom.'' Ash said. This was the leader of the Houndour pack. So the dark type walked over.

''Houndoom make this a good battle.'' Ash told the pokemon. Houndoom nodded.

''Skarmory use drill-peck.'' Skarmory flew down fast it's beak spinning. Ash had a plan.

''Use crunch.'' Houndoom bit down hard on Skarmory beak. Ash then called flamethrower. Skarmory was engulfed in the torrent of fire and was sent flying back.

''NO.'' Gary called out and then fell to the floor. Ash had won the match. All the others looked at Ash. He had trained hard. Many of them who wanted to battle against Ash decided it would be good not too. Gary recalled Skarmory and walked over to Ash.

''Well you trained hard.'' Gary said. Ash thanked him and Houndoom who went off to practise more.

''Ash why didn't you call anyone?'' His mother asked first. The others then nodded in agreement. That would be the first question. Ash then said he wanted to train hard.

Ash's friends then noticed all his other pokemon too. Serena walked up near Ash.

''So you didn't call anyone.'' Serena asked him before the others departed.

''Yeah.'' Ash replied scared. Serena turned to him.

''Well don't ever do it again. Family and friends are here to support.'' Sernea said then got up however she wasn't going.

''Ash also we are both adults I want you to know you may rely on me.'' Serena said to Ash.

''Come with me I didn't show all of my pokemon.'' Ash said pulling Serena up. The others went to the boat. Ash took Serena to the infirmary where Eevee was sleeping.

''Noivern and Lycanroc found it abbandoned in the water. Noivern managed to bring it here.'' Ash said to Sernea. Then Eevee awoke. Ash picked it up slowly.

''Eevee this is a friend of mine Serena don't be scared.'' Ash said to Eevee. Eevee was scared and then went with Ash. Serena scratched it's ears gently Ash knew Eevee was happy now.

Serena then ran to the boat waving goodbye to Ash. Ash then saw his friends depart hoping to bring them back into his life. Ash then walked back to work with Eevee and then hoped it could be raised as part of his family.


End file.
